1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of self-contained sewage treatment systems coupled with outdoor sanitary facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different types of outdoor sanitary facilities have heretofore been provided and typically have many disadvantages including the unpleasant odor associated therewith. For example, pit latrines provide a health hazard. unpleasant odors, pollution of nearby ground water and user dissatisfaction. Vault latrines provide anaerobic conditions, unpleasant odors and user dissatisfaction. The portable chemical latrines are physically unstable and have a high maintenance cost as well as user dissatisfaction.
Many of the prior art devices simply position a toilet over a pit or tank provided therebeneath. One such device is shown in the C. A. Minnitte U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,718 issued on Dec. 15, 1970 wherein a perforated tank is provided beneath the toilet for holding solids whereas the liquids pass into drain pipes located beneath the tank. A more sophisticated device is shown in the Thomas J. Wilhelmsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,665 issued on Feb. 26, 1985 wherein a liquid collecting tank is located to the side and lower in elevation than the solids collecting tank. Separate vents are provided for both the solids tank and the liquids tank. The patent further mentions the vents may be connected together.
Despite the prior art waterless sanitation systems, unpleasant odor still exists with many of the remote restroom facilities. Disclosed herein is a new and improved waterless sanitation system with suitable ventilation to eliminate odors while providing an environmentally safe system and user satisfaction. The system disclosed herein separates the liquids from solids and introduces fresh air through a ventilation system, assisting the decomposition and evaporation of biodegradable materials through the growth of anaerobic organisms which breakdown the waste into carbon dioxide and water. These bi-products are then released through the ventilation system.